


Calcium Magic

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, PapySans, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), skelebros, 帕衫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: *Sans產卵，很雷人，但我好爽(´◉౪◉`)*ooc，有私設*感覺有點hentai請注意(?奇趣蛋一次滿足你三個願望www
Kudos: 8





	Calcium Magic

魔法構成軀體，靈魂生自其中，這是一個被稱之為怪物的生命。如何製造生命？基於一個刻印於生物本能的儀式，結成連理的伴侶靈魂雙互結合，共同的強烈願望化為魔法咒語，愛的結晶降生於世——

隨便在街上抓個小孩也能為你解答疑問，也許他們還會取笑你連最基本的常識也沒學好。至少這反映王國的教育工作者做得很不錯，為數不多的學校必備這課程內容，可能制度決策者本人曾有所體會，起碼，現在沒有父母會因自己孩子的好奇心而陷入以童話或是現實作為答案的境地。

骷髏怪物的軀體有別於一般怪物，魔法僅僅構成他們的骨架和靈魂，作為一般日常生活已經足夠。但要實現更高層次的需求——慾望的話，額外的魔法是必須要，以靈魂為基礎形成各個部位為儀式作準備。到這裏為止，也是常識。

研究發現儀式後產生的殘餘物是一種液態魔法，一種生自靈魂的魔法。骷髏沒有裝載這些的軀體，唯一的容器是靈魂。不出自那骷髏本人的魔法無法被靈魂直接吸收，但一個完善的生物系統為此安排解決方案。骨頭構成的身體製造多餘的鈣質並結合骷髏自身的魔法，生成硬殼包覆外來的魔法以排出體外。——著者：Sans

這是Sans在腦海中憑現有的境況推斷出的結果，他也是挺佩服自己在眼下的境況仍然能編出小論文，不合符他的作風，但他需要分析，然後想出解除眼下問題的辦法。

Sans坐在自己的床上，皺起眉骨沉重地一下下呼吸着，咬住襯衣下擺低下頭以觀察內部情況，本來該是空空如也的骨盆盛載着過於腫大的靈魂，半透明的熒藍魔法包裹著異物，是數顆淺色的卵狀物，數數看，有三顆。

真要命。Sans如此想着。

地下的骷髏怪物不多，兩隻手指數得完，可能是這個種族的厄運吧，從來沒有其他怪物告訴過他們這生理知識，Sans是在這五天才親自實踐並得出上述的推論。

五天前，是他和他的兄弟表明雙方心意後的第一次，表明心意比第一次早半小時，Papyrus紅透臉說着「我愛你，SANS！」的時候非常可愛，一方面自信地告訴兄長自己會如何以他傑出的能力照顧好這懶骨頭，並為他煮出飽含愛意的意大利麵，另一方面氣憤地向Sans投訴，畢竟，那時候他可是笑得無法合攏嘴巴，抹掉擠出的淚水時還不忘配合Papyrus的話語編出幾個骨頭笑話，Papyrus也是哭笑不得的狀態，他的兄弟如此不認真，可是他清楚Sans是發自內心的高興。因此，比起奪門而逃，他選擇留在此地壓制Sans直至哥哥把所有情話好好刻進腦袋。

Sans很愛自己的兄弟，以致他完全不反抗任由Papyrus對他做任何事，年輕的骷髏不愧年少氣盛，一整晚把他反覆處於天堂和地獄間的極樂，好奇Papyrus怎麼得悉多樣姿勢和玩法，但當時的情況不容許他作過多的思考，唯一的一絲理智僅為保持意識。整夜，從沙發到廚房，樓梯到走廊，再把戰場移至準皇家守衛的房間，直至外面的人造晝光滲進屋內才完事並入眠。到傍晚時分，決定為他當上完美戀人的Papyrus已為他準備好晚餐，由於Sans可是散掉骨架般動彈不能，作為原因的骷髏帶著歉意細緻入微的照料他，除去疲勞酸痛和味覺，Sans感覺幸福極了。

之後數天，異樣的不適感一直纏繞着Sans，起初沒有為意，畢竟是他的第一次，如此激烈的體驗帶來的事後不適在過程中他已料到。不過太奇怪了，隨著時間推移，那酸腫感不減反增，而至今天，那異常的程度終於讓Sans動起想要解決的念頭。

難得地，他埋怨自己的懶散，懶得事後清理，以不能下床為由享受Papyrus各項優質服務的骯髒借口，還連身體不妥也懶得管，自找的，但神奇地Sans倒是不太後悔，這幾天快活輕鬆的只需沉浸於幸福中，估計再給他一次機會他仍會落得同樣結果。

回到正題，該如何處理？Sans再一次思考着。

他脫下一隻手套，用指骨輕輕碰觸靈魂的表面，他不禁嗚咽一聲，即使是最輕的力度，仍然觸動內裏的異物，卵狀物擠壓內壁柔軟的組織，牽動的一絲神經席捲全身，他為之顫抖。

Sans需要盡快把它們弄出來，除了為健康著想，他不希望被Papyrus發現，骷髏從來不是卵生生物，他不想Papyrus對此有過多的疑問並觸動他過盛的好奇心，他兄弟不善於隱藏內心所想，很大機會為尋求各方解答導致第二天所有相熟之人也前來關心他的懷卵狀況。

想到這裏，他便下定決心，脫去下半身的衣物，隨手扔到床邊的地上，向後退靠在牆面，張開雙腿，以光裸的手指從靈魂的小縫隙伸入，從中溢出的黏液讓進入的過程很順利，他告訴自己這是異物的影響而已。

使用的兩根骨指竭力往內裏探索。可憐地完全夠不着，碰也未能碰到其中之一，Sans試着放進第三、第四根指骨，仍然一無所獲，抽出一點，再往穴道內部深入一點，反覆抽插，奈何毫無作用，只是靈魂愈加温熱濕潤，而卵仍然位於最深入的內部。

隨著每下的動作，抽動的組織帶動深處的異物，卵在內裏磨蹭着，Sans蠕動手指想要更深入觸碰它們，可惜卵沒有滑出半公分，反而因為動作改變了本來的排列位置，其中一顆按壓上某個點。

「嗯——」 他感覺有點不妥，太奇怪了這種感覺，他不知道，拒絕細想，這不應該是快感，他不應該感覺舒服。

理智如此訴說，身體的本能卻誠實得很，手部的動作與其說是把異物弄出，反倒更像單純的活塞運動，腰部下擺反射性地扭動，本人似乎無意識自己的行為已偏離原本目的，骨指對內裏的沖撞愈加粗暴和雜亂無章。卵狀物配合抖動擠壓靈魂每一處敏感的嫩肉，以致他輕易到達頂鋒。

「啊啊！…嗯…哈……」 Sans脫力的以牆支撐維持坐着，缺氧般大口呼吸，本來咬緊的純白襯衣因那聲叫喊鬆口而搭在下半身，染成數片淡藍。手從過於濕潤的穴道滑出牽引絲絲汁液，可能因為最後的動作過大，或是靈魂有足夠的潤滑，他感覺其中一顆好像稍微弄出一點。

他嘗試用手撐着床來改變姿勢，但出乎預期的高潮導致他無力的倒下，Sans用僅餘的力氣以膝蓋支起盆骨，分開雙腳，調整姿態希望有助排卵。他抱緊卷成球狀的綠色被子，重覆吸氣呼氣，模仿某本人類醫療書籍提及的方法，雖然骷髏沒有肺部，但這的確讓他整調思緒以平復魔法的流轉。

「嗯——嗯嗯……哈…哈……」 他調整靈魂中的魔法，模擬肌肉收縮的動作試着把卵排出，說實話這羞耻得想直接奔往核心玩bone極，對於這雙關點子他只能無奈笑了笑。現在他，一名骷髏，像是動物般生產，他試着回想書籍所描寫的，誕下生命的神聖和生產的疼痛，可笑地他只是一副淫蕩和快樂模樣，當然他肚子裏頭的物體不是生命，判斷這些只是魔法殘餘物之前他可是嚇得不輕，幸好似乎當時他和Papyrus也沒有這個想法來實現條件，若是無意中製造了生命，他可還未準備好承擔這份責任，他兄弟應該會很高興，但到目前為止，他慶幸未需擔任新的角色。

Sans覺得自己不正常，現況的瘋狂令他的思緒混亂不堪，如同他骨架一塌糊塗的狀況，他不擅長控制靈魂模擬動作，不能像控制四肢般操作魔法器官的運動。

他想起那夜Papyrus興致高昂的把他操得死去活來，大動作抽插的期間還說着從未想過會出自他弟弟之口的話語，像是「SANS，你裏面很捧」、「SANS，再叫多點」 之類，他做不到控制任何感覺和反應，無法抑壓聲音，無法停止顫動，無法做出任何除了渴求更多以外的舉動。其中最令他受不住的一下是Papyrus還在裏面時突然用手握上自己那含住性器的軟肉，另一隻手配合地托着他的盆骨，起勁地以這粗暴的方式對待他，Papyrus那寬大的手和魔法器官把可憐的柔弱靈魂弄得失去本來的形態，汁液橫飛，外內的雙重剌激讓他只能失去控制般竭聲叫喊，不排除附近有居民差點上報警衛，但他只知道他兄弟確實非常享受，他自己也爽得如登極樂。

對於自己再次憶起那晚，他感覺顴骨發熱，搖搖頭回神專注現況，他彎下頭瞄了瞄那熒藍器官思考着。數個方案似乎不太管用，不論用手指還是控制魔法肌肉組織，或許他該嘗試他弟那次對待他的方式，自知會吃不消，但值得一試。他一邊運轉魔法以助排卵，另一邊向那兒伸出手，顫抖着握上自己。

「嗚嗯！……啊……哈……」

這個方法有點兒太過，本來已緊貼內壁的異物把他剌激得更甚，試着以外力把它們擠出，這讓他有種像那晚一樣的錯覺。他好愛Papyrus，好喜歡他對自己做的一切，正因如此，Sans不希望他看到自己現時的糟糕模樣。

他以指骨施加更多力度擠揉那容器，上下套弄按壓靈魂，透過那層如同果凍的柔軟魔法，他觸感到內裏異物的形狀。他咬着被子嗚嗚嗯嗯的呻吟，這個方法確實有效，其中一顆卵似乎更加接近出口，他試着控制內壁，用力把它擠出。

要出來了，要生出來了——

\---

皇家衛隊……不，是準皇家衛隊成員，偉大的Papyrus從來都能自信地完美處理一切事宜，不論是哨兵工作、做飯、還是照顧Sans，他從來不會讓自己失望，包括向他兄長示愛，他亦能以最佳方法達到目的！起初試着暗示時Sans明顯地察覺並逃避着，一向認真的他可無法接受，他強行讓Sans感受他的情愛，讓Sans成為他的所有物，就結果而言，又是Papyrus再一次的勝利，即使方式可能稍微過火。

Sans好可愛，明明是兄長卻比他小上幾號，雖然平常總是懶懶的趴着躺着，更會故意說爛笑話戲弄自己，但他知道Sans愛自己，如同自己深愛Sans一樣，所以要靠他踏出第一步，不然他們一輩子只會維持單純的兄弟關係。感謝星星眷佑，Sans終於肯直面自己的情感，願意成為Papyrus的戀人，這猶如沐浴繁星耀光般讓他感覺世界為他而轉動，一切如他所想的幸福，Sans很快樂，他也是。只是也許Sans對他過度的熱情吃不消，這幾天也帶點虛弱神色躺臥在床。

Papyrus比任何怪物想像中更會觀察他人，大家僅僅判斷他是熱情而温柔的骷髏。他清楚很多事情，上至Undyne不承認他的理由，下至怪物小孩準備的惡作劇，其中當然包括Sans為偷懶所扯的胡話。平常他絕對會用拖着抱着的方式也好亦把Sans送到哨兵站去工作，但這次他留意到兄長的不妥，而這很大程度上因為自己。

偉大的Papyrus又怎會置諸不理呢，他尋求他博學的朋友Alphys的幫忙，說明一切的原委，內容少兒不宜，科學家小姐只能紅透臉聽着，她相信Sans不希望自己獲得這份不得了的情報，而年輕的骷髏缺少應有的羞恥心為她解說。天啊，起碼，絕不能讓Sans得悉她連各項情節包括數據也了解。

Alphys故作冷靜扶正眼鏡，緊合上本來呆掉張開的嘴巴，抑制咆哮着的心跳，試圖想辦法為朋友解決困擾，畢竟他相信自己才會把一切如實相告。可是有關骷髏的生理問題她確實不了解，地下過少相關研究資料，關於骷髏事後不適的研究記錄估計不多於半份，也許她可以自己寫？不不不，她可不想被舊友當作變態，還有，對的，目前首要重視的是Sans的狀態。

事後不適的原因很大機會是魔法的過度消耗？因為不是生命的消減，一般食物可能沒有太大作用，Sans也許需要魔力補充品吧。她如是想着便匆匆忙忙到雪櫃翻找，取出數小瓶自家研發的魔力飲料，交給Papyrus並作稍微的說明，當然她沒有忘記讓他對Sans封口不提她的事，也提醒他不要隨便跟其他怪物提及相關故事。

為了早一步讓Sans回復狀態，Papyrus少有地向Undyne請半天假以盡快回家給Sans治療。剛進到門口，他便聽到一些奇怪的聲響，是骷髏獨有的呼吸聲，混雜些許微弱的叫喊，他印象深刻，這跟那夜Sans發出的好聽聲音如出一轍。他可以想像到哥哥絕對是趁自己外出時才做些不為人知的事情。不想自己得悉？那他的狀況呢？他在做甚麼呢？Papyrus糾結於優先看重Sans的身體問題還是私隱問題，而他選擇前者，不管怎樣，Sans的健康重要性永遠排首位，私隱重要，但偉大的Papyrus已經作為戀人所以能夠被准許去稍微了解情況！

如是者，Papyrus悄悄走往樓上，以最輕動作轉動Sans房門的手把以致絲毫零件雜音亦沒有發出，而房間主人看來完全沒有察覺自己的行為在此時已被發現，仍埋首於目前作業。

從門縫觀看的年輕骷髏看到出乎意料的景象，Sans，他的兄長，跪趴在床上，不斷喘息，發出甜美的呻吟，扭動腰技，其中一隻手在揉弄骨盆中的器官，如那晚他對Sans做的那樣。他沒想過哥哥會慾求不滿的自我安慰。為什麼不告訴自己呢？想到這點他難免有些少氣憤，同時他被目前的一幕所吸引，眼眶直瞪瞪望向沉倫於快感的小骷髏，還有近牆的那片水漬。

Sans緊抓被子嗚咽着，手部的動作沒有慢下的跡象，由於門對正床的方向，加上Sans背對這邊，風景一覧無遺。Papyrus留意到他靈魂上生成的縫隙在一下下張合，熒藍的愛液從中湧出，沿著股骨流下，基於兄長算得上粗魯的動作，有數滴飛濺式弄到床具上，場面淫蕩至極。

門外的他不知何時轉用口部的呼吸愈漸變重，從狹縫溢出的空氣濔漫甘甜氣息，他還未為意到胯部那淡橙隆起物。Papyrus無比專注地欣賞眼前畫面，然而表演的高潮才剛來臨，房間的發情骷髏高翹盆骨劇烈顫抖着，內裏張合的小嘴似乎在吞吐着甚麼，仔細看，擴大的穴口附近的軟肉被鼓撐起，一點的淺色隨著每下動作逐漸看到全貌，一顆圓滑的異物眼看快要排出，伴隨厲聲的哭喊，卵狀物被產下並掉落沾濕的床褥上，回彈然後停下。

看上去可憐極了的小骷髏無力倒下，重重地大口喘息着，骨架可見地抽搐，剛排卵的穴口痙攣般抽動和張合，魔法器官映射淡弱的迷人藍光。不規律的呼吸聲中似乎夾雜破碎的字詞，傾聽，他在重覆呢喃同一個詞。

「paps…哈……papyrus……」 

\---

一切都糟糕透了。這是Sans腦海中唯一異常清晰的想法。他到底在幹甚麼，排卵，然後高潮？過於超出可承受範圍，而這未算最糟糕，因為還有兩顆待他生產。

他已經沒有多餘的力氣去繼續，這片景象可真壯觀，至少要先收拾殘局，可是疲勞感卷席而上，視線開始模糊，精神和身體也跟不上思維宣告放棄。

此時，眼角的餘光瞧到某身影的靠近，他頓時驚醒，可惜僅僅稍微撐起身他便感覺頭暈轉向。坐到床邊的存在柔聲叫着他的名字，扶起他的半身，另一隻手把某種瓶口放到他嘴邊示意讓他喝下。Sans聽話的把瓶中物盡數吞咽，這似乎讓他回復部分力氣，他皺起眉骨眨眨眼，視線回避身旁者。

「……謝啦，papyrus，我感覺好了不少。」 他感覺氣氛異常尷尬，比上次完事後說的第一句早安還要尷尬。

「或者你可以跟我說明下發生了甚麼事？」 Papyrus在手中把弄着那顆酷似雞蛋的物體，沾滿的黏液打濕他的手套，他觀察幾眼便在兄長面前展示示意讓其解釋。

這可問倒他，「嗯……這是……」 他支支吾吾嘗試組織語言。

「這個從你靈魂鑽出的是甚麼？SANS，不要告訴我這是從廚房取——」

「不是，呃……我是說，是我的。」

Papyrus在分析相關回答並回想這幾天的事，意會到所含之意時，感覺猶如第一次得悉瀑布花朵會說話般刷新他的世界觀，「WOWIE！這很酷，我從來不知道骷髏是卵生怪物，不，等一下，那這不就是我們的孩——」

「不！聽我說，paps。」 年輕骷髏的跳脫思維惹得年長者一陣恐慌，眼看他兄弟要視他的生產物為自己骨肉，在Papyrus高捧那羞恥物擁抱入懷呵護前，他及時制止，試着以相對精簡和少剌激成份的字眼說明。

\---

「所以你只要把餘下的兩顆排出便能恢復精神，對吧？」

「……啊啊，大概這樣。」 他感覺心中某處已破碎不堪，「我想今天就到此為止，至少明天再……」

「接下來就讓我幫你！」 Papyrus似乎已作好收拾爛攤子的打算，真是個會照顧骨的兄弟，很好，Sans不用再擔心這樣那樣，反正他已經沒多餘的體力，一於破罐破摔罷了。

「在之前你先喝掉那些，」 聽着他接過Papyrus遞來的瓶子，乖順地喝盡，把最後一支飲料解決時，他看了看瓶子，總覺得有點眼熟。

「paps，這是？」 他感覺有點怪怪，身體有點發熱。

「是A……」 Papyrus想起甚麼，「呃……是兔小姐新進的健康飲品。」 

嗯，他絕對去找Alphys了。Sans瞟掃身前骨的反應，看來是被告訴要隱瞞身份，可以肯定她知道些不得了的成人向資訊才會讓他兄弟封口，而他不認為她是自願得悉。至少，樂觀點，她不知道目前最糟糕的情報，但從現在起，他需要教育教育他弟何謂私隱。

說過來，他感覺骨髓中有股熱量流轉，「健康飲料？」 他不怎認為，Sans發覺魔法似乎愈加雜亂無章，有種不受控制的感覺。

「魔力補充類的。」

棒極了。又一個他教育失敗的結果，如同那篇小論文所說，骷髏有別於一般怪物，他們需要額外的魔法實現交配的條件。魔法。用作交配。換言之，他剛喝下的——

相等於春藥。

Papyrus留意到Sans看來開始有點不清醒，他不瞭解箇中原因，也許他動作需要加快才能讓兄長好受點。想到這兒，他在床上坐正並調整Sans的姿勢，癱軟的骷髏任由他的動作。Papyrus讓他面朝上的躺好，張開他的雙腳架在自己的大腿上，取下慣用手的手套，以輕柔的動作從穴口插入兩根手指。

「嗯嗯……」 過量的魔力反倒讓Sans的狀態更為糟糕，暈眩感支配思維，意識集中在身下的魔法，他急需要發洩，明明現在不是做這種時候，可是，他渴求更多。他感受到Papyrus的指骨在內裏蠕動，但完全不夠，他想要更粗更大的。

Papyrus在甬道探索着，從半透明的容器中他可以看見內部兩顆異物和勉強碰到它們的手指，他嘗試多伸進半公分，但受他磨蹭着的內壁被剌激得滲出更多水液，幾乎打濕他整隻手，靈魂的主人扭動腰擺，以致他又滑出一下稍微離卵遠些。

「SANS，不要動！」 他認真地命令兄長，無奈Sans不太聽得進。

「等……等一下，paps, 不——」

Papyrus索性用另一隻手握上Sans，柔軟濕熱的觸感讓他有點興奮，他也很想一下子捅進温柔鄉，但他可是有定力的骷髏！只是他哥哥在呻吟而已，只是他哥哥看似發情而已，他能忍耐的，偉大的Papyrus總能忍耐到最後！

其實他快要忍不住，看見兄弟對自己的辛苦懵然不知，一副淫蕩的姿態簡直在挑戰他的底線，心中生起一份懊惱。他試着回想Sans之前惹他生氣的舉動來回復冷靜。這懶骨頭經常偷閑，更總是趁機光顧雪鎮酒吧，攝入像那兒一樣油膩的食品，漢堡和薯條之類，更不可接受的是他邋遢的吃相，滿臉都是番茄醬，如同那夜他吞含自己的分身，嘴臉下頷沾滿亂七八糟的液體，淩亂的吐息，迷糊的眼神……更不能冷靜了。

也許回憶法不是個好主意，Papyrus覺得好熱，絞緊他手指的壁肉也好熱，但他還未可以！似是洩憤般，他撫弄軟肉的手施加半點力度，惹得Sans一聲驚叫。

Papyrus一邊揉弄這軟嫩魔法，另一邊的手指盡量往內開拓，他觸摸到其中一顆卵，配合另一隻手的動作，勾起指尖定住它，把它抽出。內壁的敏感點被擠壓，Sans突然劇烈掙扎，Papyrus空不出手只好用藍色魔法將他牢固在床。伴隨第二顆的順利產出，暖流噴灑四濺，甚至打濕Papyrus的褲子。他看了看手中像雞蛋的物體便把它放到之前那顆的旁邊。還有一顆。

Papyrus盯著熒藍器官內部剩下的卵，不好處理，它太深，手搆不著，他思考，也許需要一種更長的，例如……

「SANS，只剩一顆了，可是它太深了。」 Papyrus的聲線帶點沙啞，他很渴，模擬吞嚥動作後繼續說，「我想我有個好方法，要試試嗎？」 他撒嬌般傾身在Sans耳旁細語，聆聽者輕輕點頭，吻上他。

「如你所想。」

Papyrus解開褲子的束縛，掏出性器抵上早已足夠擴張的入口，他蹭着小嘴吞吐的淫液潤滑前端便插進去，Sans從喉嚨深處發出悶響，直至感覺到體內的卵被一併捅往深處，他叫喊，感覺要受不住。

「啊啊——不要……好深！嗚……太過了，papy——」 可惜他親愛的弟弟反倒被這話挑逗得氣血上湧，這像是鼓勵他的信號般啟動他某道開關。不顧Sans逐漸語不成句的懇求，年輕骷髏賣力侵犯着自家兄長，他感覺自己頂到內裏的硬物，隨著抽插它被帶出又推入，狠狠沖撞深處最柔弱的部位。Sans有種錯覺他體內有兩個摩打，靈魂承受着雙份剌激，蹂躪得似要化成攤水。

無力抵抗的小骷髏只能順應掠食者的意旨，骨架在劇烈運動下喀喀作響，搖晃得快要散架，眸光失去焦點朦朧的上翻，他像隻溺水小獸般嗚咽着，想要浮出水面卻沉溺於快感。Sans伸手想要抓住甚麼，他感覺某種東西快要出來，但沒能力訴之於言，只能悽惨地抓住床褥，又握上自己的肋骨，最後纏上Papyrus的手臂，並環上他的頸項想要靠近，渴望親吻。這如同最後的氧氣讓他瘋狂索求，雖呼吸困難，那份甜蜜卻猶如彼岸花朵使他痴迷。

Papyrus知道Sans快要到達臨界點，中途暈倒亦不出奇，畢竟Sans已去過數次。他加快抽動速度，每下的動作都把受難者的哭喊撞得破碎，Papyrus安慰般舔上那佈滿淚痕的臉額，隨着一個深頂，將慾望盡數射進對方身體，Sans感受着自己逐漸被注滿的靈魂，不受控地絞緊他兄弟以迎來今天最後的高潮。

Papyrus親吻着對方並緩緩抽出自己，痙攣的肉穴記憶他的形狀微微張開着，淡橙濁液從中滿溢，最後一顆卵亦順流到達穴口，Sans稍微施力，順利把它排出，Papyrus用手把它接住。

「你還好嗎？SANS，」 他投以擔憂的眼神詢問，輕柔的撫上兄長的頭額。

「感覺好極了，」 Sans無力的笑了笑，「但我確實累得進骨子裏，可以幫忙清理下我嗎？順便連同房間。」

「當然，可是在之前我有個請求。」 

「說說看？」

「我可以為它們起名字嗎？」

「請不要，兄弟。」

End


End file.
